


Chasing Cars

by high_functioning_sociopath



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath
Summary: It had been two years. Two years since he had waltzed into Peter’s life and turned everything upside down.





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Welcome to my first Spideypool fic! I *should* be updating my other fics instead of writing Spideypool fluff, but watcha gonna do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_ I don’t quite know _

_ How to say _

_ How I feel _

It had been two years. Two years since he had waltzed into Peter’s life and turned everything upside down. 

He had just been getting over Gwen’s death, fighting bad guys until he couldn’t move; anything to distract himself from his failure.

After one particularly messy fight where he had ended up with a nasty stab wound, he had found himself crawling into an alleyway to just slide down and lean against the wall, fighting at the pain and the blackness that threatened to take over when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

“You okay there?”

He opened his eyes, though he wasn’t sure when he had closed them. Lolling his head to the side, he saw a man in a red and black suit looking at him. Well, he presumed he was looking at him, since he couldn’t see his eyes.

“Peachy,” Peter grumbled.

A giggle. Really? “Come on, Spidey, let’s get you cleaned up. Gotta fix this, can’t have my way with you in this state.” And he was being lifted bridal style.

He must have passed out somewhere along the way, because next thing he knew he was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment. He jolted up, ready to check for any danger, but ended up hunched over, clutching his stomach and groaning.

“Whoa there, baby boy,” the unfamiliar voice said. “You forget about that nasty cut?”

Peter looked up. He could feel sweat forming on his brow and he vaguely wondered if he had a fever. It didn’t matter, though. He had to get home. “Thanks,” he said before edging to the bed to stand. “For your help.”

“Don’t move!” the masked man cried, reaching his hands out to push Peter back down. “The floor is lava!”

Peter found himself laughing in disbelief. Lava? Like when he was, what, seven? “Pretty sure it’s not and I need to get home.”

“You’ll never get there on your own in one piece. Stay for a bit. I’ve got tacos!”

Peter stared at him for a moment, contemplating. Did he really  _ have _ to get home so quickly? May might worry, but he was supposedly with Mr. Stark tonight, and it wasn’t unusual for him to come home late from that. After a minute, he sighed. “Okay. But not long.”

The man seemed to grin widely under his mask and clapped his hands. “Yay! BRB!” And he ran off, coming back in with a large brown bag. He sat back down on his chair and handed Peter a taco. “You must be starving. You’re practically skin and bones under that suit (besides, of course, that luscious ass), so you better eat up!”

Peter  _ was _ hungry. With his metabolism, and lack of funds, it was difficult to keep up, but he generally managed. But with Gwen...well, he hadn’t had as much of an urge to try.

With a grateful smile, he pulled his mask up to his nose and bit down into the taco, moaning unexpectedly.

“Whoa, baby boy, you’re not supposed to make those noises until you’re underneath me.”

Peter choked. The man laughed.

“Aww, you’re blushing! So innocent, so pure.”

Peter was blushing, he could feel it in the heat that had crawled up his neck. But damn it, he wasn’t used to anyone flirting so aggressively with him. “Who  _ are _ you?”

“Deadpool, at your cute little butt’s service.” He flashed his hands out dramatically and Peter laughed.

Deadpool, huh? Maybe he could get used to this.

And he did. It hadn’t taken long for Peter to stop being flustered by the shameless flirting and be able to flirt right back. For a while it had just been their routine, something they did that didn’t mean anything. But, eventually, it had grown into more. For Peter, at least. He found his heart fluttering at some of the more intense flirts Deadpool threw at him, unable to throw back a witty remark, choosing instead to focus on whatever bad guys they were currently teaming up against.

It had taken only half a year for Deadpool to get him to talk about Gwen. Another half a year to show him who was under the mask.

It had taken Deadpool much longer to return the favor, afraid Peter would run away at the sight of him.

He didn’t.

Instead, he had gently traced over his scars with his fingertips, fascinated at the story they told. Fascinated at Wade Wilson.

They almost kissed, Peter knew. But instead, for whatever reason, Wade had turned away, made a flirty joke, and grabbed food.

Peter was sitting on a rooftop, thinking about all this. Thinking about Wade. 

He thought he would never get over Gwen. But then Wade had come, with his silly attitude and flirty remarks, and made everything okay somehow.

“What’s up, baby boy? Thinkin’ ‘bout my ass again?”

Peter rolled his eyes as Wade, in full gear, plopped down next to him. “What did I say about wishful thinking?”

“That it keeps me awake at night along with thoughts of dat ass?”

He wasn’t sure why he called it wishful thinking when he knew very well that he would be on Wade in a second if the opportunity presented itself. Probably to protect himself, since Wade had never shown an actual interest past flirty remarks that he seemed to have for everyone.

Wade cocked his head to the side. “Girlfriend troubles?”

“You know very well that I’m single,” Peter said with another roll of his eyes.

“Gwen again?”

He sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“Well, I think I have exactly the thing to cheer you up!” With an exaggerated flourish, he pulled a brown bag out from behind him. “Tada! Chimichangas!”

Peter couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face and the warmth that bloomed in his chest. “Thanks, Wade. You always manage to make me feel better.”

Wade grinned behind the mask. Peter had learned to read him well these past two years. “Yes! Does this mean I can finally get into your pants?”

Peter rolled his eyes once again. “Stop messing with me.”

“Messing with you? Who says I’m messing?”

He immediately regretted saying anything. “Nothing, never mind,” he said quickly, taking a bite of his chimichanga in hopes of not having to explain himself. Wade just leaned closer. 

“You think I’m not serious?”

“Well, you...you flirt with everyone. I’m not special.”

Wade reached a hand up and cupped Peter’s chin. In one swipe, he removed his mask to stare into Peter’s eyes. “Petey, there’s no one in the world more special than you.”

Peter knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it, just like he couldn’t help the way his heart was ready to literally beat right out of his chest. Before he could change his mind, he leaned up and kissed Wade directly on the lips. 

Wade returned the kiss eagerly, moving his arms to wrap around Peter and bring him closer so their bodies were flush against each other. When they finally pulled apart, Peter smiled shyly.

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
